1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a portable pool, and, more specifically, to a portable pool having a flange and a flexible body capable of being placed over an in-ground hole and conforming to the interior surface thereof to provide the pool with lateral and base support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very large bodies of water pose a substantial risk of drowning to small children. Children can be overtaken by waves or pulled out to deep water by an undertow. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an area for small children to enjoy aquatic activities near large bodies of water without the danger of being overtaken by waves or pulled out to deep water.
Collapsible pools and pools having flexible sides are well-known in the art. Patents on such pools include U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,872, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,113, U.K. Patent Application 3GB2,037,580, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,440.
The '872 patent discloses a collapsible pool provided with a buoyant marginal wall. To prevent water from escaping from the pool, the marginal wall is tapered radially downward and outward.
The '113 patent discloses an inner perimeter wall which tapers radially downward and outward.
The '580 patent discloses an inflatable pool with a flexible base and a flexible inflatable perimeter wall which does not taper radially downward and inward. Indeed, the perimeter wall would likely taper radially downward and outward when filled with water.
The '440 patent discloses an inflatable pool with flexible sides which taper radially downward and outward.
Although all of the above-described devices are adapted to provide a collapsible swimming pool, they all include flexible walls which provide marginal lateral stability and would quickly empty if a downward force were applied to the walls. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a collapsible pool within a hole provided in the ground so that the flexible walls would be provided with support by the interior surface of the hole. To increase the stability and integrity of the perimeter of the hole, the hole could be tapered downwardly and inwardly at least somewhat to prevent the ledge from collapsing down into the hole as weight is exerted thereupon.
In none of the aforementioned patents, however, is there taught or suggested means for constructing a collapsible pool with walls which taper inwardly and downwardly. Indeed, even if the walls of the aforementioned devices were modified to taper inwardly and downwardly, they would not be able to contain water above ground. Water would be positioned "over" the lower portion of the sidewalls tending to collapse the flexible sidewalls and making the pool prone to tipping. Accordingly, such a modification to the sidewalls of the aforementioned pools would defeat their direct intended use. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.